T'ien lung
| refs3e = | size2e = Gargantuan | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Lawful neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Minerals | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = Draconic, Celestial Court, Common | subraces = | climate = Tropical, subtropical, temperate, warm | terrain = Mountains | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = Tianlong | first = }} T'ien lung, also known as celestial dragons, were dragons that were found in the mountains of Kara-Tur. Description T'ien lungs were physically distinguished by their long, serpentine body and enormous size, up to 155 feet (47 meters) in length. They were born with dull gold scales but as they grew older the scales changed to a bright radiant yellow. Their scales gave off a sweet aroma, similar to cherry blossoms. Some t'ien lung had light green or orange scales. They had polychromatic beards, manes and whiskers. Their whiskers were long and rose over their heads like horns. Personality T'ien lungs tended to be smug and arrogant. Despite this they were noble and honorable. Pan lung resented and were fiercely jealous of t'ien lung and would sometimes attack one unprovoked in a jealous rage. Combat When threatened, a t'ien lung attempted to scare attackers with their breath weapon, a cone of fire 90 feet (27 meters) long and 30 feet (9 meters) wide at its base. If pressured into a fight, they engaged in melee combat with their claws, fangs and tail. A t'ien lungs preferred tactic was to attack from the air, using its breath weapon against its opponents. They would also dive and attack from above using their claws and tail. Abilities A t'ien lung had innate magical abilities, each gained as they grew older. They could use control weather several times a day, the frequency of which increased as they aged. Three times per day a mature t'ien lung could use pyrotechnics and suggestion. Once per day a mature t'ien lung could use fire storm , meteor swarm, and sunburst. Ecology A t'ien lung lacked wings, but was able to fly due to a magical yellow pearl embedded in their brains, this pearl was similar to that on a shen lung. If found on a dead t'ien lung or removed from a live one, this pearl was worth 1,000gp yet did not retain its magical abilities. At birth they could immediately breathe both water and air. T'ien lung made their home in palaces found in clouds and on the peaks of mountains. A t'ien lungs diet consisted of opal and pearl. T'ien lungs lived a solitary life, mates never lived with each other and a mother t'ien lung would banish her offspring as soon as they were old enough to fend for themselves. Older t'ien lung usually had several air elemental who acted as their servants or bodyguards. These elementals were fiercely loyal to the dragon and obeyed their commands unconditionally. Celestial Bureaucracy Within the Celestial Bureaucracy, t'ien lung were in charge of controlling the weather except rain. They had a reputation of being the most favorite of all the officials in the Celestial Bureaucracy, a reputation they did little to discourage. Appendix Gallery File:Lung dragons1.jpg|''A group of lung dragons, including a t'ien lung (middle).'' Notes References Connections Category:Lung dragons Category:True dragons